Ek Chuah
thumb|Ek Chuah, dios de los comerciantes y patrón del cacao.Ek Chuah, también conocido como Ek Chuaj, Ekchuah o Dios M, según la clasificación Schellhas-Zimmermann-Taube de dioses codicilos, o Escorpión Negro en códices posclásicos, es una deidad mercante maya posclásica así como el patrón del cacao. Ek Chuah es parte de un panteón de deidades mayas que han sido representadas en jeroglíficos y obras de arte de varios lugares mayas y han sido interpretados como una porción significativa de la religión maya. Descripción Ek Chuah puede ser representado con rayas blancas y negras, como se muestra en el códice Dresde, o completamente negro, como en el códice Madrid. Otros rasgos característicos de Ek Chuah son su boca, que está rodeada por un borde marrón rojizo, su gran labio inferior, y la presencia de dos líneas curvas a la derecha de su ojo. Otras representaciones de Ek Chuaj lo muestran como un anciano de un solo diente. Esta es la apariencia que toma normalmente en el códice Madrid. Ha sido mostrado con bienes llevados por mercantes, y la presencia de carga se indica por la cuerda o mecapal alrededor de su cabeza. También puede llevar una lanza y, en algunos ejemplos, una cola de escorpión. Importancia Ek Chuah tiene varios significados según los contextos en los que esté representado. Sus principales asociaciones son el comercio y el uso de cacao. Como deidad mercante Ek Chuah suele ser representado con un paquete y una lanza, indicando el transporte de vienes así como la peligrosa vida de los comerciantes. En este contexto, Ek Chuah es una deidad patrona de los viajeros y los viajes. Durante los viajes, los viajeros apilaban tres rocas una sobre otra y ofrecían incienso a Ek Chuah por la noche para asegurar un regreso seguro a casa.Hagar, 1900, 100-101 Es posible que Ek Chuah y el "Guía de los comerciantes", también conocidos como Polaris o la Estrella del Norte, estén relacionados simbólica y linguísticamente. "Ek" puede ser traducido como "negro" o "estrella".Hagar, 1900, 100-101 Como patrón del cacao El cacao era uno de los productos más valiosos de los comerciantes mayas y, a veces, se usaba como moneda. Como Ek Chuah era patrón del cacao, los dueños del cacao celebrarían ceremonias y festivales especiales en su honor. Uno de ellos se celebraba durante Muwan, un "mes" en el calendario solar maya o haab'. La presencia de esta ceremonia sugiere que Ek Chuah era una deidad simbólica agriculturalmente en la sociedad maya. Interacciones con otras deidades Ek Chuah era mostrado a veces en combate, normalmente con Buluk Chabtan (Dios F), el dios de la guerra, violencia y sacrificio. Esta interacción se ha interpretado como la necesidad de los comerciantes viajeros de tener la posibilidad de protegerse de los ataques hostiles. En el códice Madrid, Ek Chuah y Dios L están íntimamente ligados y a veces son casi indistinguibles entre sí. Parece que Dios L era un equivalente maya clásico de Ek Chuah. Conforme Ek Chuah ganó influencia e importancia, suplantó al Dios L.http://www.mesoweb.com/pari/publications/RT03/Schele1976-OCR.pdf Accession Iconography of Chan-Bahlum in the Group of the Cross at Palenque], by Linda Schele, 1976, from Mesoweb En algunos casos, Ek Chuah parece tener atributos de otras deidades. Por ejemplo, en un caso es mostrado con la cabeza de un anciano, la columna del dios de la muerte y la cola de un escorpión. Referencias [[Categoría:Dioses mayas]